Night of the Hunter
by lax28
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D recruits a hunter named Aria to the Avengers
1. Chapter 1

Aria stepped out of her car after finally completing her hunt. It was nothing hard for her, just a simple demon. She had been a hunter for so long that tricking a demon into a devils trap and reciting an exorcism was just another day. She noticed the amount of blood on her guys gray v-neck under her brown leather jacket and frowned. This had been her favorite shirt and it didn't look like she could get it all of out.

Aria unlocked her motel room door and was met with a man in a black suit standing in the middle of the room holding a file. The last thing Aria expected to see when she walked into her motel room was a man in a black suit. Men in black suits are never a good sign. Once she saw him she immediately thought of her options. She could easily draw one of the many knives hidden all around her person, or she could grab the lamp directly to her right and hit him over the head. The man obviously saw her eyeing the lamp next to her and quickly tried to get her brain off the topic of harming him.

"Hello, my name is Agent Coulson of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. or just S.H.I.E.L.D." The man spoke. Aria's face fell. She hadn't heard that name in years, S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I thought I fell off your radar after I, left the testing." She spoke pushing the stray piece of brown hair out of her face. Her voice had a faint english accent that was almost completely gone. She remembered quickly how S.H.I.E.L.D had treated her better than the first place. But being a lab rat, no matter what the conditions, was not a way she wanted to live.

"We never lost sight of you. It was never a secrete that Howard "snuck" you out." The Agent said making quotes in the air while he said 'snuck'. Aria stepped closer to the only bed in the room and put down her bag that held all the essential hunting tools.

"Well why are you here now then?" She felt her hand sliding up toward the knife hidden up her sleeve. Most hunters were handy with guns, Aria put her faith in knives and had become very handy with them over the years.

"A team is being assembled, of extraordinary people," Agent Coulson started. Aria snorted.

"There's no way in Hell I'm extraordinary." She cut in.

"I'd say being 2% bird is rather extraordinary." He paused and stepped closer to Aria, handing the file to here. "Earth has been threatene and we are putting together a team." Aria peeked into the file getting a glimps of some words and pictures. Her eye caught the name Loki. She recognized the name from Norse mythology. The trickster.

"So I won't be some lab rat?" Aria asked slowly. She had the intent as treating this as any other hunt. Loki wasn't the first God she had encountered, she had taken down others with fellow hunters Dean and Sam. The God of Mischief shouldn't be so hard.

"None at all."

"Alright Agent Coulson, where to?"

Aria stepped out of the car after the long ride. She spend the majority of the drive staring out the window counting the different colored cars, memorizing liscense plates, and hoping to see a black '67 impala. The latter was unlikely though. That car would most likely be seen on backroads. She couldn't remember a time when Dean actually drove on a heavily traffic ridden road. She idley flipped through the file a few times but as soon as she started reading, car sickness would begin to sink in.

Aria threw her backpack that was filled with her essential weapons - which were basically all knives and some holy water - on her back and took in the sights around her. She was on what seemed to be a military base. Though the planes didn't look like the standard military planes. They were unlike anything she every saw before. It wasn't a surprise to her that S.H.I.E.L.D. had possecion of these.

She follwed Coulson closely, not wanting to loose sight of him among the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Another black car pulled up and Agent Coulson stopped. Aria watched as a man emerged from the car. He was tall and nicely built, but everything about him screamed man out of time. From the way he walked over to Coulson she could easily tell he was a man from the military, the hair cut helped the cause. Her theories were proven right when Coulson addressed the man as 'Captain Rodgers.' Aria froze as she remembered reading that name in the file, he was a man out of time. He was Steve Rodgers. He was Captain America. The worlds first superhero.

"My name is Agent Coulson, and this is Aria." The Agent motioned to Aria who felt stupid for not realizing who he was at first. She may not have had a normal education but _everyone _knew who Captain America was. Everyone knew the story of how he helped the Allies win the War.

The Captain greeted Coulson with a handshake and Aria thought he looked like he would have a heart attack. A smile crept oer her face; she wouldn't have pegged Coulson as the Captain America fan boy type. He turned his attention to Aria.

"Nice to meet you Miss." He outstretche his arm. Aria was caught off guard. She wasn't used to the manners of a man from the 40s.

"Oh just Aria is fine." She smiled and shook his hand. When the short little meeting was over they followed Coulson to one of the planes. Aria couldn't imagine what the man out of time was thinking as they stept onto the ramp going up the small plane. She looked around at the smalle area. They were told the ride would take around an hour and Aria found herself holding back a moan. One of the only things she hated was being inside a plane. It was not that she was afraid of flying, that was perfectly fine. It was the whole concept of being inside of a plane.

Aria took a seat next to Steve on the seats that lined the sides of the jet. It felt weird to her. Sitting next to the legend who went missing 70 years prior. She felt insignificant. Why would S.H.I.E.L.D need her if they found the famous Captain America? Though S.H.I.E.L.D knew some of her abilities inside and out, there were some things she could do they had no clue. The experiment had left her with some unhuman characteristics. The first things someone would notice about her was she was had more endurance than the average human, and was faster, strong, and more agile. Though they were nothing compared to the Super Soldier. There was also another effect. She had wings. Wings that had remained hidden under baggy shirts at all times.

She wasn't really proud of her wings. Most would probably spend most of their time in the sky and possibly show them off, but to her they were a burden. They destroyed her childhood years. Instead of running around playing with other children she had been kept in labs, tested and proded to see how she differed from a normal human. So she hid them from the world, pretending to be normal. Though being a hunter was far from normal, it was the closest she'd get to normal.

Coulson began to speak about something called the Tesseract but Aria wasn't paying attention. From the little parts that she was paying attention she understood that it wasn't human technology and could be an energy source. She head Steve mention Hydra and she squeezed her eyes shut. It was Hydra's fault she was the way she was. She didn't want to remember but the memories flashed over her eyes.

Hydra's testing was Hell. They had no care for treating her like a human. She stayed in a cold concrete cell with other experiments around her. Throughout the night she would be able to here moans of dying experiments who could not properly function. There were only few of them that would make it past one year. She would say she was lucky for being a 'successful' experiment but for the 8 years of her life spent at Hydra she wanted to die.

S.H.I.E.L.D found where Hydra was doing the testing and invaded it. Somehow she was able to escape away from the base before S.H.I.E.L.D bombed it. She may have been 8 but she knew that was wrong. Though she wanted Hydra to burn in the depth of Hell, there was no way for the other experiments to be killed in such a manner. Even if most of them wouldn't make it to their teen years.

Aria remembered hiking away from the building in the middle of no where. She was somewhere in England, malnurished and freezing. She didn't make it far till S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were scouting the area for any escaped Hydra agents found her. She thought she was going to be face. She thought she was finally going to live a normal life. She was wrong.

She remembered the final two years of being a lab rat. While with S.H.I.E.L.D she was always healthy and had an actual room. They gave her the nickname Angel because of the wings that adorn her back. She was never generally fond of the nickname but it was better than being assigned a number like Hydra had done. Even though she was treated a bit better sh always lived with the fear of dying everyday. There were no avon human crosses before her, so no one knew how long she would make it. It was a wonder she had made it to 8.

Finally on her 10th birthday, she got away from the lab life. It was late at night and Aria woke with a start as she heard the familiar sound of the large sliding door opening. Her thoughts went immidiatley to the thought of it being a test. Everything was a test in her life. She remembered being puzzled when she recognized the man as Howard Stark. She had seen him before in the building, though he always worked with weapons. He motioned for her to be quiet.

"I'm going to get you out of here. You have to trust me." He whispered. Trust wasn't something that came easy to her. It wouldn't come easy to anyone put in her situation. She hesitantly followed the man being as silent as she could. The two didn't waste anytime and made it to a car waiting for the two of them.

They drove to an airport and Howard shipped her off somewhere to a new life. Tons of forged documents went with her, birth certificates, past schools, even a new name. It was only then did she start going by the name Aria. She hoped to get a normal life, but she got the complete opposite. She was put with a family of hunters who had their own turmoil. They were called the Winchesters. She stayed with them till she was 16 and began to hunt by herself. The Winchesters had their own problems and she didn't feel the need to mix her childhood problems with the two brothers.

"We're nearly there." Agent Coulson announced. Aria was pulled from her thoughts and looked up. She hadn't realized that much time had passed. She looked to windshield of the jet. She could see a giant aircraft carrier in the distance. It didn't take a genius to realize that was the destination.

"You okay?" Steve turned and looked at Aria who was recovering from her memories. She let out a little laugh at the irony. Out of all the people to ask if she was okay it would be the one who wasn't even used to the current time period.

"Yea I'm fine, I uh, don't like heights." The lie easily slid through her lips. It looked like he didn't buy it at first, but he didn't question it. There was no way she was going to lay her years of trouble on a guy who was asleep for 70 years. He had his own problems.

Aria kept looking out the windshield and fixed her fishtail braid as Agent Coulson made a fool out of himself talking to his idol. She heard him say something about watching him while he slept and winced in her head. It was never a good idea to say that. Aria gave some props to The Captain in her head since he was being such a good sport about it. Aria felt the plane land and tried to prepare herself for what was going to happen next.

_A/n: This was something I started toying around with but I'm not sure I really like it or will continue it._

_Disclaimer: Since I am sucky at coming up with titles the title to this is the name of a 30 Seconds to Mars song (which is not mine) The idea of Aria being part bird comes from the Maximum Ride series (which is also not mine) I don't own any of the characters except for Aria. _


	2. Chapter 2

The two followed Agent Coulson out of the plane and were hit with the ocean air. The atmosphere was much like that of the military base they left from. Agents scurying about focused on their jobs. Aria made the mental note that not much had changed since she had left. A women with short red hair strode up to the three of them. Aria remembered the face from the files. She couldn't remember her name but she knew she was one very lethal, and just the way she walked seemed to confirm that.

"Agent Coulson, they need inside." The women spoke. Not even a moment later Coulson split away from the group. "I'm Agent Romanoff, Natasha is fine though." She told the two. She must have known about Coulson's love for Captain America when she asked Steve if Coulson asked him to sign his Captain America trading cards. Apparenty Coulson was very proud of the set.

Aria saw Steve's head begin to turn and she noticed what he did. There was a man who seemed to be trying to keep out of the way of all the other agents. His posture made her assume he wished he was about 10 times smaller and away from this place. She smirked a bit as she realized she wasn't the only one who didn't really want to be here. An alarm started going off in Aria's head as she realized who the man was. It was difficut to forget his face from the news.

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve had approached the man, Bruce Banner.

"Is that the only word on me."He'd replied. Aria knew what he was talking about. Only a few years prior he had an accident resulting him turning into a giant green monster of rage when angry. Which led to part of New York, well, being destroyed.

"Only word I care about." Aria wanted to groan. Steve so far seemed like the most perfect human being. Everything about him. He didn't let his flaws show and Aria was just waiting for him to slip up on something. Nobody was perfect.

"Uh hi, I'm Aria." She gave a little wave, feeling out of place. She wasn't exactly a social butterfly, so today wasn't exactly easy for her. Exspecially with Captain Perfect Pants next to her. She'd much rather be holed up in a hotel room trying to figure out her next hunt. At least she knew during hunts what she was dealing with most of the time. Not to mention the fact that the only other people she tended to wor with were the Winchesters. After having to sit through an airplane ride with strangers Aria knew that the next few days would not be a stroll in the park for her anxiety and trust issues.

"Gentlemen, Aria," The woman from before, Natasha, strode over. "you may want to go inside, it's going to get a little hard to breathe." As she said that the sides of the aircraft carrier began to move and rumble. The agents all around them had began to run around, securing everything was was on deck. It would have seemed like organized chaos to those who never witnessed it before.

"Is this a submarine?" Stee questioned. Aria felt her stomach flip. If there was anything worse than planes, a submarine would be it. At least if a plane failed she could easily make her way to safety in the air. The guilt of being able to survive wouldn't last too long, she had been living with the guilt of surviving where other people did not since she was a child. Underwater, if that thing failed she would have no way out. No way to safety. She would be just as doomed as everyone else.

"They want me submerged in a pressurized metal container?" Bruce laughed referring to the danger of the him possibly getting angry. Aria tried to keep the blood draining from her face as she realized the situation just go worse. She felt like an ass but it was true.

The three newbies stepped over toward the ledge and watched as enormous engines began to rise out of the water. The rumbling had know evolved into a roar that caused everyone to yell in order to be heard. Aria began to calm down as she realized they weren't going down. The ship was slowly starting to go up. This wasn't a submarine at all. She wasn't even sure there was a word for it. The carrier flying wasn't a great improvement to being a submarine with Bruce on boared but it was better than before.

"Oh this is much better." Bruce let out a sarcastic snort. The ship began to rise higher and Aria felt the loose pieces of her braid begin the fly around her.

The group followed Natasha to the bridge, hurrying before the carrier got too high. Aria was surprised at how smoothly the ride up was. She had expected to fall or trip at least once but she could hardly tell it was moving. It wasn't much different than being on a boat. As they followed Natasha Aria made sure to memorize every turn and every door. Knowing exits was essential. She would feel even more on edge thatn she already was if she didn't have the directions burned into her memory.

"You don't seem to be quite the talker." Aria was pulled out of her thoughs once more by Steve. She looked up to be met with a sincere face and was taken by surprised. It was rare to see someone who really cared in the world today. Then she remembered he _wasn't _from now. Everything about him was still stuck in the 40s.

"No neccessarily." She replided briskly. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude to the poor guy but the last thing she needed was her anxiety to start to play out. She would talk when she was ready. Aria broke contact with him to try and end the conversation. She glanced over at Bruce, who was walking along side them. Steve tried to come up with a way to keep the conversation going but he snesed Aria wouldn't be to thrilled about that.

The four finally made it to the bridge and were met with computers. Tons of computers being manned by S.H.I.E.L.D agents, tracking nearly everything around the world. The whole opperation of it all seemed to run smoothly and everyone was at there specific station, it didn't seem that there was much time for joking around here. Aria looked over and saw a man decked out in Matrix clothing. She quickly reconized him as Nick Fury It had been years since she had last seen him and he hadn't aged a bit. Eye patch and all. She saw Steve pass money to him and continue in the other direction. She didn't really want to question it. Banner stayed toward the back of the room, deciding it was the best place to stay out of the way.

"Nice to see you again, Aria." Fury stood next to her.

"I wish I could say the same." This may have been the first time she was physicaly speaking to him but she had seen him times before. While S.H.I.E.L.D was testing her and pushing her to her limites, she would see him from affair, occationally watching over her. It never struck her as 'nice'.

"You haven't changed while away." Fury walked away and approached Bruce. Aria wanted to strangle someone or use someone as a moving target for her knives. How could he have the audacity to even act the way he did. She surpressed the urge to kill someone by taking a few breathes and trying to think of nice things, like the smell of old records and books.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury and Bruce shook hands. Aria had to hand it to Bruce, if she was him, the hulk would already be tearing down the carrier. But then again, he had probably trained himself not to get angry over stupid asshole spies.

"Thanks for asking nicely." He answered. "So, how long am I staying?" Aria began to wonder thes same thing. How long did she have to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D until she could go back to her normal life. Well it wasn't a normal life to the average person, but hunting was normal to her.

"Once we get the Tesseract you're in the clear." Fury simply stated.

"Where are you with that." Banner was very calm and collected and Aria could feel that radiating off of him. Pouting and feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to do any good so she might as well try to be calm and civil like him. That would take alot of work and concentration. She also noticed Natasha looking at a screen with a mans face on it. She read the name "Clint Barton" on it. She scratched her brain to remember that name back from the files. Loki had some kind of spell on him and Natasha must have wanted him back.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet." Coulson stepped up to answer Bruce's question. "Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not going to find them in time." Natasha spoke out with a look of concern on her face.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce's face grew more serious. Aria glanced over to Steve who seemed even more lost than she was. Laptops, cellphones, and satellites were all new to the poor guy.

"How many are there?" Fury asked

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them to for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recongnition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" While he spoke he started to take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves. He was ready to get down to business. Aria was now completely lost. She never had a totally "proper" education and only paid attention to the basics while at schools. Science was also never her strong suit.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please." Fury directed Natasha.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha said as the two left the room head toward the lab. Steve walked over toward Aria and she kept in a sigh. The poor guy was going to try and start another conversation with her. _Well I might as well put in a little effort_. She thought.

"I'm assuming all of this isn't normal to you?" He came up and leaned against the railing that separated them and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents working on the computers.

"Well not really, no." She hopped up and sat on the railing hoping the ship wouldn't randomly swurve causing her to fall on the computers. "My normal isn't exactly "normal"" She used her fingers to signal quotes around the word. Steve made a face urging her to expand on her statement. Being the perfect soldier he was, he had probably already read the file on her S.H.I.E.L.D had given him. She didn't understand why he wanted her to say it. "I wouldn't count hunting and killing supernatural stuff normal."

"Didn't I read that you helped stop the apocalypse." Steve pointed out, confirming that he did read her file. Aria's face went blank. If that was in her file, then S.H.I.E.L.D knew about the apocalypse. They knew the world was ending and she didn't see them do anything about it. _Those fuckers_. She thought

"I hardly helped, I mean hell, Lucifer killed me. I was only lucky to be brought back. My friend Sam," She paused, "it was Sam that saved the day." She didn't want to explain or even touch upon the subject. After everything Sam did that day, he didn't get anything good out of it. The epitimy of selfless action. Aria quickly decided to change the topic. "I guess S.H.I.E.L.D just doesn't want normal." She was referring to Steve being from 1940 and Bruce's, anger problems.

"You're telling me." The Captain agreed. Agent Coulson walked over and it was obvious to Aria he was fanboying. She tried to keep a straight face and not laugh but a smile formed over her lips. She could hear him asking Rodgers to sign his Captain America trading cards. He even stated how they were vintage. She tried to sneak a peek at Steve's expression but she didn't want to seem to obvious about it.

"We got a hit, 67 percent match." One of the men at the computers stated while the computer was letting out a beeping noise. He kept restating the percent as the computer changed it, the number getting larger each time. Agent Coulson left Steve's side to go over to the man asking for the location of the possible Loki sighting. He was in Stuttgart, Germany.

"He's not exactly hidding." She heard the man say. Aria got a feeling in her gut. Loki was up to something and he was going to put on a show.

"Captain, Aria, you're up." Fury stated.

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Supernatural, just Aria. _

_Expect slow updates from this because I'm still not entirely sure about this story. Thanks for reading and please review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Aria was once again in what she was informed a quinjet with Steve, though this time they were geared up for battle. The Captains uniform had changed a bit from the last time the world saw him. His outfit was now very form fitting and less military like. She would laugh but she was in the same boat. Her face went blank the first time she saw what she would be wearing. It was not much different from the skin tight S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms everyone was wearing on the helicarrier, the main difference was the blue was accented with white. Since the suite was so tight there were two slits on the back for her wings to fit through. She didn't like how exposed they were to the world but she got over it. She was well equipped with various knives all around her in the usual spots she would have them, but they were exposed to the public. There was one attached to each combat boot, a few throwing knives around her waist on a belt, and one on each arm. She had added one more knife to her belt that was a bit longer than the rest. Though the knife was meant to kill angels it fastly became her favorite weapon seeing it was forged by angels making it a nearly perfect and indestructible.

Aria began to fidget and pick the skin around her nails. It was a nervous habit that she never could quite shake. She saw Steve pick up on that fact and gave her a concerning look.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"Just don't want to underestimate the guy. I've faced my share of gods but none have actually been aliens." Aria looked up from her nails.

"Wait, did you just say you've faced other gods?" A look of disbelief ran over the mans face and Aria didn't blame him and kept a straight face. Whenever someone figured out what she did for a living they never truly believed. Even if she had just saved them from some demon they try and come up for an excuse that it's not real. Then again there were always the extremely religious who believed her to be a saint even though she was far from it.

"Yea, it's not a common thing but it happens in my...job." She hesitated a bit on the last word trying to figure out what word to use.

"Jeez times have changed."

"Well, there were hunters back in the 40s, you guys just didn't know about it. Same thing with the world today, they don't know about us." She was trying not to make long sentences but there was something about this guy. He just seemed to friendly and real, making it very hard to dislike him and stay introverted. She tried to look back to her nails but he continued the conversation

"So angels and demons are real?"

"Yes, and they're all dicks." She saw the blood drain from Steve's face. No one ever liked to hear angels be called dicks but the truth was that they were. They were a giant dysfunctional family that tried to pretend they were perfect. Not much different from the average family, though they lacked free will. Well some of them did.

"Alright you two," Natasha turned around from the controls of the quinjet. "if you guys can distract him a bit with a fight we can take him down from up here." She said referring to the armed quinjet. Natasha pressed a button and the back of the quinjet opened to give Aria and the Captain a place to leave. The two looked at each other and gave a slight nod. Steve jumped out first and Aria unfolded her wings and caught him under his shoulder trying to make his landing a bit more easier. She had somewhat superhuman strength but holding the super soldier was pushing it. Not to mention the fact she hadn't actually used her wings since her time with S.H.I.E.L.D.

They spotted Loki, and Aria's first impression was to let out a snort. The horns on his head seemed a bit goofy to her and so was the fact he was basically clothed in leather and metal. Someone is kinky she thought to herself. He was holding some sort of sceptre and speaking about kneeling. He seemed like such a pleasant guy. Loki looked like he was getting ready to attack a poor old man so Aria mustered up the rest of her strength and dropped Steve off in front of him. Steve blocked a stream of blue energy with his vibranium shield and Aria landed a few feet next to him trying not to stumble. It wasn't her most graceful landing but then again she had just been carrying freaking Captain America.

"You know, last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said straightening up and walking closer to the god. Aria put her hand right above one of her throwing knives getting ready to attack. Granted it might not kill the god, but a knife to the face has got to hurt.

"The soldier. A man out of time. And the experiment." Loki said eyeing the two of them. Aria's hand was now gripping the handle of one of her throwing knives.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

"Loki, drop weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice boomed out of the speaker of the quinjet that was now flying above them, ready to aid them. Loki shot more blue energy out of his sceptre at the quinjet in defiance. While Steve threw his shield at the god Aria tried to not pull attention to herself so she could get Loki while he was focused on the super soldier. As she was about to strike he grabbed her by the throat and threw her at a near by statue. She swore she saw stars and struggled to catch her breath. Damn am I out of practice she thought to herself.

She heard Loki tell someone to kneel and she looked up. He had now overpowered Captain America and had him kneeling on the floor. Aria quickly got up, eager to redeem herself after her foolish mistake. She grabbed three knives from her belt and threw them toward Loki's legs, shocking him momentarily, giving Steve enough time to regain the upper hand and give him a good kick to the face.

"Not today!" The soldier declared. Not too soon later Steve was already on the floor again and Aria quickly intervened. She used the sceptre to spin around and swing into his face. So that's what it's like to be a pole dancer. She realized she didn't have any resting time and hastily dodged a blow from Loki, only she moved to fast and nearly lost her footing. She glanced over to Steve and they made eye contact wondering when they could try and give Natasha a clear shot. Aria quickly did a back handspring trying to dodge another hit from Loki. That was when AC/DC's Shoot To Thrill began to blast out of the quinjet's P.A system. She recognized it as one of the many classic rock songs Dean would blare in the Impala. Aria watched as the metal man known as Iron Man flew out of the sky blasting the god off his feet with his repulsers. Once Loki was down he showed off every weapon he had hidden in the suite. Aria and Steve quickly stood beside Iron Man.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." The metallic voice spoke. Loki slowly raised his hands, his armor shimmering away until it was gone as he did so. "Good move."

"Mister Stark" Steve said as Aria fumbled over saying the same words. Never in a million years did she think she would be standing next to Tony Stark, in the Iron Man suit next to Captain America non the less. She was a freaking nobody. She tried to calm down her breathing before anyone could tell there was something wrong and she kept her stone cold composure. He looked very similar to his father and she wondered if he even knew what his father did for her.

"Captain," He paused and looked over to the girl who still had her wings unfurled in an attempt to look a bit threatening. "Feathers." Aria tried to pay no attention to the nickname. She wasn't very educated in pop culture but she knew about Tony Starks quick wit and everything else that defined the billionaire.

The three loaded The God of Mischief onto the quinjet with the aid of Natasha when they got closer. Once the quinjet took off Aria felt unsettled, and this time it wasn't just because she was in a plane. It was Loki. He sat staring at the other side of the aircraft not doing anything. For a while Aria made sure to keep an eye on him but gave up when he did absolutely nothing. She knew what gods were capable of, their strength and yet he just sat motionless. She was standing next to Steve close to the front of the jet with Tony across from her. Steve had turned a bit and saw the look of unease on Aria's face.

"I don't like it." Steve stated

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony joked dishing out another nickname

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop"

"It's not normal." Aria added with a hint of worry in her voice. Why wasn't he tearing this jet apart to get out.

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony started again with the quips not really paying attention to the issue of the god. Steve stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics." Stark started. "You might have missed a couple of things. You know, doing time as a- Cap-sicle." Aria could sense the personality clashes that would ensue with these too. She tried to think of something to add to change the subject but Stark beat her to it. "And what's with you, feathers? Cat got your tongue?" He joked, sticking with the same nickname as before. Aria jut stared back, not saying anything back. What was she suppose to say?

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve stated.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." It was at that moment Aria knew that Tony had had to have had a past encounter with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Trusting anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. seemed crazy to her. Lightening began to light up the sky and thunder soon followed suit. Nothing about the sky previously indicated a storm throwing everyone off guard.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha questioned, her voice dipped in worry. Aria quickly glanced over to the god who finally changed his facial expression. It looked as though his face paled and heart sunk. He leaned forward as to get away from the side of the quinjet.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning" Steve joked a bit.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki stated, his voice small matching the rest of his manner. It wasn't soon after was there a thump on the top of the quinjet and Aria readied her hand over one of her knives and Tony put on his Iron Man helmet. There was no way in hell someone was going to prance in here and get Loki.

The quinjet door opens and in comes what Aria would call a giant if she hadn't known Sam. The similarities stopped at their similar hight. The man who had just entered the quinjet looked to be much stronger than any man. His blonde hair seemed unaffected by the wind though his cape flowed behind him. He had similar clothing on to Loki though his color scheme seemed to go on red blue and silver. With the muscles alone Aria would assume the man to be a god and going on the lightning there was only one person this could be. Thor, the god of lightning just broke into the quinjet to steal his brother. But why? Aria question in her head. The gods weren't in the quinjet for long. As soon as he was in the jet he quickly grabbed Loki by the neck and jumped out of the jet with their prisoner.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha questioned from her controls, not being able to see what was going on behind as she tried to control the quinjet."

"That guy friendly?" Steve asked.

"Not really sure-" Aria started only to be cut off by Stark.

"Doesn't matter." Tony's voice was a bit distorted with the Iron Man helmet on. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." Aria knew this wasn't going to end well with Tony's style of doing things. While Steve was a work as a team guy, Tony was quite obviously a do it by myself type of guy.

"I have a plan." Tony started walking closer to the edge of the jet. "Attack." And with that he jumped off the back flying after the gods. Aria stops and looks over to Steve who looked like he was looking for a parachute. Not wanting to leave Tony by himself for too long she cut her loses and jumped out the plan after Iron Man, her wings unfurling as she did so.

It was the second time she was flying in the same day and she felt sore in her wings. She never used them this much and never thought she'd have to try and have the strength of holding a super soldier. She went as fast as she could without it hurting too bad scouting over the area for any signs of a fight. Flashes of lights began to appear in the forest and she made her way to them, the wind rushing in her face as she angled downward.

As soon as she got closer toward the trees she knew it would become more difficult to try an manuever down. When she got to the top of one tree she closed in her wings and leaped from branch to branch, slowly making her way to the lowest branch. She see's Thor headbutt Iron Man and Tony is sent back flying. There were the remains of splintered trees around them. It was worse than what Aria thought would happen. She quickly leaps down from the lowest branch and ends in the little barrel roll, hurting her wings a bit landing on rocks and twigs but she shrugged it off.

"Alright you ego maniacs" -Aria starts trying to use the strongest voice she could muster up but it still shook a bit. She was cut off when she had to duck out of the way of what looked like a hammer she recognized as the mythical Mjolnir. She went to give him a round house kick to the chest only to be met with searing pain in her foot.

"Mother fucker." She stated hoping nothing was seriously wrong with her foot. She quickly avoided Stark who was coming in to get another hit off Thor. She watches as a familiar circular object flies through air bouncing off Tony and Thor before returning to it's owner.

"Hey! That's enough!" Steve announces, his voice stronger and steadier than hers when she tried to stop them. He looked like he was made to lead and his voice supported him. He jumped down from the fallen tree to be on the same ground as the other three and began to address Thor. "Now I don't know what you plan to on doing here -"

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes!" The god announced, his voice, as expected, more powerful than the super soldiers. He seemed sincere about stopping Loki, as though he felt bad for the other god. She racked her brain for something that connected the two gods but couldn't come up with it. Norse mythology wasn't exactly her strong suit.

"Then prove it." Steve started trying to defuse the moment and calm down Thor. "Put the hammer down."

"Uh yea no, bad call he loves his hammer." She could sense Starks eyes widening as Steve tried to get the god to de-arm himself.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" His voice was louder and stronger than before, making Aria feel inferior and small even though he wasn't even addressing here. Thor leapt into the air with Mjolnir over his head ready to strike The Captain. Steve puts his shield over his head getting ready to protect himself from the in coming Asguardian. He had to have a lot of faith in that shield because it didn't look like it would be able to stop the god and his hammer. As the hammer connects with the shield the forest lights up and Aria feels herself get thrown back into the nearest tree and feels all the air get sucked out of her lungs. She wonders if there are any bad scrapes on her wings as she got up with the rest of the men.

"Are we done here?" Steve was the obvious winner of this round and Aria felt a smile come over her face.

_**A/N:** Well I finally updated after a long period of procrastinating...wooo._  
_Thank you Pixel-Anime Pixie-Prime, Aria, Fye, asldkf, and heavensblackcat for reviewing. I'll try to update more often but with school and field hockey start soon it maybe rough. Sorry about any errors, my spelling skills are crap and i don't have Word on my laptop ._  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Avengers or Supernatural and Aria is roughly based off of the idea of Maximum Ride._


	4. Chapter 4

After the scuffle in the forest Thor had collected Loki, who hadn't moved from where he was left, and the group continued back to the Helicarrier in the quinjet. The ride back was near silence, the radio making the only noise. Thor kept his back to Loki, his face ridden with sorrow. It finally hit Aria that the two were brothers, explaining Thors attitude.

Aria kept herself busy by going over all the different exorcisms she knew in her head. After she split ways with the Winchesters, she focused more on hunting demons, trying to educate herself in everyday against them. Demons weren't a common thing back then. In the beginning most of her tips were wrong and just religious people putting on a show. As time went on she learned the signs, even found herself a knife that could kill demons. It wasn't until recently did she start to use it, she always tried her hardest to keep the person being possessed alive, though they rarely made it. Her past few years were smeared in the blood of dead angels and demons and her friends were victims of an everlasting war.

Aria felt herself get dragged back into reality when the quinjet landed back on the Hellicarrier. A group of heavily armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were standing outside the quinjet, Aria assumed they were to take Loki to some sort of prison. She wondered what the hell they could have that could possibly hold a god.

The group began to shuffle out of the quinjet Thor was the first out after the guards had escorted Loki away, then Tony, Aria, and Steve behind.

"Your, wings," Steve started. Aria noted he was hesitant while speaking. Seeing someone with wings wasn't really a normal sight. "They've got blood on them, are you alright." He reached out to touch the white feathers that were matted with blood but Aria turned around before he could.

"Oh, they'll be fine, I a bit faster, I'd give 'em 15 more minutes." She spoke hastily, not wanting to dwell on the subject. The first time she injured them on a hunt she was by herself, worried she'd have to go to a vet. It didn't take long for them to heal, just like all the other cuts and bruises on her.

Aria spun back around, managing to almost walk straight into Tony and Thor, who were waiting outside the quinjet. It was their first time on the Hellicarrier and were as lost as the she was a few hours prior. She noticed Thor who seemed to be taking in the agents around them. She heard him say something about how strange humans were with other words she didn't understand. Tony though, stood unimpressed, looking impatient as ever.

"We're going to the conference room." Natasha announced coming out of the quinjet. Her stature strong and confident. Aria felt bad for anyone who came across her in a bad away. "Stark, I'm assuming you'll want to get out of that armor."

"You know me so well Ms. Romanov." Stark's replied. Natasha slightly moved her head, motioning for what looked like the Agent that brought Aria here, Agent Coulson, to show Tony where to put his suit.

It wasn't long before they were walking in the corridores of the Hellicarrier did Aria start to hear the intro to For Whom The Bell Tolls by Metallica and start feeling vibrating on her boob. Her face paled as she realized after all this time she had left her phone in her sports bra and didn't even think about putting it on silent._ You'd think S.H.I.E.L.D would block out the celll phone signal_. She thought to herself. No one ever called her except for Sam and Dean, and sure enough the caller I/D read _Dean_. Thor seemed intrigued by the music and she saw Steve awkwardly look away as she reached into her bra to get her phone. She looked over to Natasha before answering to see if she would be mad. She didn't look totally angry so she answered.

"Dean?" She wondered what the hell this could possibly be about. It was the absolute worst timing.

"Just wondering how's it been." Dean's gruff voice answered calmly.

"You did not just call to check up." Aria was about to scream. How stupid was he?

"Well no, I was wondering if you've been to any other countries lately, like, I dunno, _Germany_?!" He accused. Aria's heart sunk deeper. The news was already covering what had happened with Loki. The thought of news coverage hadn't even crossed her mind. S.H.I.E.L.D would undoubtedly try and cover it up a little bit, but when you throw Iron Man and Captain America into the mix, no story could cover that up.

"I uh-"

"Would you please like to tell me why there are videos of you on the news with Captain _freaking_ _America_ and Iron Man with you. And not to mention the _wings_ on your back." Aria didn't know how to respond. Sam and Dean were basically the only people she trusted with her life and she had never told them about the wings. Their dad, John, had known, but he kept the secrete for her. She could feel the bond of trust she had with the two brothers slowly breaking.

"Just," She stopped and took a breath. "just stay safe and stay out of too much trouble. I'm on a hunt." She couldn't bring herself to address the probably. She was basically their sister and never told them about a major factor about her life. _They'll just have to get over it._

Aria looked at her phone trying to figure out what to do with it now. She didn't want to put it back in her bra so she looked to her belt and put it in a little case thing. She knew she'd have to get rid of it soon, it's not like she wanted to fight with a phone on her, but it had taken so many poker games to finally win that phone.

Right as she put her phone away they had reached what Natasha had called the conference room. Bruce had also met them in the room. The room was decorated with screens, some baring the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol and one on the table that seemed to show Loki in a cylinder made out of glass. She could only imagine how strong that glass had to be. Everyone took spots around the table, Thor stayed standing.

"Incase it's unclear," Aria heard the oh so familiar voice of Nick Fury begin to speak to Loki. "you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." He paused to press a button on a control panel and the floor underneath the cell vanishes, replaced with just the air below. "Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant. Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." This time when Loki spoke it sent chills down her spine. He felt like evil personified. He seemed more confident in the cage than when they had faced him in Germany.

"Built for something a lot stronger, than you."

"Oh I've heard." Loki said smiling. "A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." He looked as though he was addressing the team in the conference room. It hit Aria that the cage was meant for The Hulk and she shivered. Still staring into the camera he continues. "How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" He dealt a blow to everyone. Using his words to demoralize everyone. Aria noted how clever he was with words and how it matched up with the myths. They would have to tread carefully around him while speaking.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun." Fury's face hardened "You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad you did."

"Ohh." The god countered, moving slightly away from the glass. "It _burns_ you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury said before turning his back to the god and walking out of frame. The camera feeds cut shortly after.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce was the first one to speak up, breaking the silence for everyone else.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So Thor, what's his play?" Of course Steve would be the one to get right down to business coming up with strategies and what not. Aria felt her self wondering if he ever just had time where he sat and did nothing.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect for the Tesseract." Thor answered.

"An army, from outer space?" Steve tried to speak as though he was comfortably with the subject.

"So, he's building another portal." Bruce had put together the dots. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor said recognizing the name.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Thor confirmed.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell," Natasha hesitated. "along with one of ours." It explained why this all seemed so personal to her.

"But why would he come so willingly?" Aria started. "He could have gotten away in the forest and probably take out half the agents here." She tried to remember back to the time Dean and Sam were being held captive at a hotel and she dragged Gabriel's ass to help get them out. The memories from that year were fuzzy due to, complicated reasons, but she knew remembered how strong they were.

"I don't think we should be focussing on Loki." Bruce cut in. "That guys' brain is a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." Aria wondered what it would take for Thor to break and give up on his brother, but it seemed unlikely it would ever happen. Her heart ached as she remembered Dean and Sam, nothing could rip them apart.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha stated bluntly.

"He's, adopted." Aria tried to fight a smile from coming over her lips. Thor was slowly learning human ways.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce said trying to get back on the topic of brainstorming. "Iridium, what do they need Iridium for?" Aria was starting to wish she had partly paid attention in Chemistry but she never found a point in school when she never stayed in one place for long. She took more interest in noticing thing.

"It's a stabilising element." Tony emerged from the door way now where a dark suit looking like he was ready for business. There was no sign that he was previously in a fight with two gods. He turned over to Coulson who entered with him and said something about flying to Portland, but quickly went back on topic. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He sauntered over to were Thor was standing. "No hard feelings Point Break, you got a mean swing." He switched back over to the topic again. "Also, means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long Loki wants." He stood directly over looking the bridge looking out to the workers. "Ah, raise the mizzen mast, ship the topsail. That man is playing Glaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Though Aria had noticed minute ago. There was also someone on Facebook but there was no need to point that out. Tony was now looking at the computers trying too look at both while cover one eye. Aria would never have guessed this man was a genius when he got off topic. A Billionaire and Playboy, yes, but genius no. He only had the callouses on his hands to show that he was handy in a workshop "How does Fury even she these things?"

"He turns." A women Aria recognized from being on the bridge, Maria before answered without emotion.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony said before exploring the two screens in front of him. Aria noticed him stick something underneath it very smoothly. It was unlikely anyone else would have picked it up. Very smooth Stark. She thought to herself. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. One major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to, kickstart the cube." The words began to fly over Aria's head.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill questioned.

"Last night." Tony answered proudly. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading."

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve questioned.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce answered.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the Quantum Tunneling Effect." Tony shoots back. At this point Aria doesn't even want to try and be apart of this conversation. She never eve finished high school or even went to middle school.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally Someone who speaks English." Tony went over to properly great the other scientist.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked seemingly as lost as Aria was. At least she wasn't the only one.

"It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said without even flinching. Leave it to Stark to address the giant elephant in the room and not even acknowledge it as awkward.

"Thanks." Bruce said not knowing what else to say.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury walked into the room, dismissing any thought of Bruce joining in on any other fight that might break out.

"What about his spectre." Aria pointed out.

"It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve expanded. Aria felt her stomach drop at the mention of Hydra.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand-" Thor started only to be cut off by Steve

"I do!" Steve said a bit overly excited. "I - I understood that reference." Aria smiled as she remembered Castiel having similar problems as Thor, not knowing much about human life.

"Shall we play Doctor?" Tony said changing the subject away from monkeys and back to science.

"This way, Sir." Bruce said ready to lead him to the lab.

_**A/N**__: well most of this chapter is in the movie so I though I'd get it out of the way while I could. I'm not sure how long this updating two nights in a row will last, but i don't think it will be long. _  
_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the Avengers or Supernatural and the idea of Aria being 2% bird is based off the book Maximum Ride._


End file.
